Being Girly
by Mina Kurosaki
Summary: Max is dared by Fang to be girly. But Max didn't know she had to endure this much pain! And is it worth it in the end? T for swearing.


Being Girly

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Call Me Maybe.

Max POV:

It was Saturday morning, and no one was doing anything special. Gazzy was playing MineCraft. Angel was listening to the radio. Fang was on his blog. Iggy was going around the house, muttering the colors of objects. And Ella was painting her nails with Nudge.

Then that song came on.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell,_

_I looked to you as it fell, _

_And now you're in my way._

Angel started singing along with Carly Rae Jepson.

"Dear god, kill me now!" Fang groaned.

"Come'on, Max! Sing with me!" Angel grabbed me and started to dance, and it's clear she wanted me to dance with her.

"I'm good," I said firmly, hoping that would end the conversation.

"You're so boring, Max! Maybe Fang would love you even more if you learned to live a little!" Angel said happily. At this, Fang silently got up, and shuffled awkwardly out of the room, his laptop in hand.

"Yeahhhhh, no," I said seriously.

"But Max, you said you would try to be girly this morning!" Angel whined.

_She's right._ The voice said.

_ Shut up, voice_. I snapped back in my head.

"I know. Can we do something, other than sing Call Me Maybe?" I begged.

"Fiiiiiine," Angel said, as she turned off the radio. She took my hand, and pulled me up to where Ella's and my room was.

"Ugh!" I whined. We opened the door, where Ella was painting Nudges nail's.

"Max is next!" Angel said, volunteering me to be next.

"That's great Max! And I just finished Nudge's nail's!" Ella exclaimed, as she pat the bed spread in front of her. I sat in front of her. There were several colors in front of Ella.

"Choose one!" Ella said happily, as Angel and Nudge puzzled over my closet, trying to get me a cute outfit.

"I thought I was trying to be girly, not have a makeover!" I exclaimed, as Ella went ahead and painted my nails lime green and hot pink. Angel and Nudge were looking for skirts for me to wear.

"Well, doing makeovers are girly Max!" Nudge told me as she pulled out one of my only skirts, and tossed it on the floor.

"Hey! Those are nice!" I told Nudge.

"Ella, me and Angel are going to raid your closet!" Nudge yelled, already opening her closet.

"'Kay!"

Ella had already finished my nails, and was raiding her own closet. I sighed as I waited for my impending doom.

Several minutes later, they had me dressed up in light blue teal dress.

imgres?um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&rls= :en-US:official&channel=fflb&biw=1215&bih=670&tbm=isch&tbnid=Na42PdEtRSeWmM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=8dImzUS70VND9M&imgurl= erez4/cache/images_eiec_10_10681_10681_BL7769_tif_ &w=393&h=393&ei=LbghULu2DYm68ATkx4CoBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=255&vpy=145&dur=1529&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=99&ty=130&sig=114100679241289232842&page=1&tbnh=156&tbnw=156&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:75

(Copy and paste this link in your browser)

"Now! Nudge will handle you hair," Ella said as she brought over her own make up kit. "And I will do your makeup!" She squealed.

The next hour was painful. Nudge was complaining about how long it took to straighten my hair, and Ella told me to stop blinking while she put mascara on me. (Whatever that is, lolz.)

Angel was looking for heels for me.

Eventually, they brought me to the living room, where I stood in front of a body length mirror.

"I guess I look kind of good," I said surprisingly.

"Iggy! I already know where to take her! Stop nagging me!" I heard Fang yell. He stumbled into the kitchen with Iggy behind him.

He was dressed in a suit, and looked kind of…. Sexy…

"Okay, what the hell are you doing in a suit?" I asked irritated half jokingly.

"Max, remember I dared you to be girly?" Fang asked.

"Yes, and I hate you for this."

"Oh, I guess we can't watch Total Recall together, with popcorn…" Fang sighed in a very un-Fangish like way.

"FINE! I'LL GO! IT'S ONLY FOR THE POPCORN THOUGH!" I yelled to everyone in the room. We both walked through the door of the house, and climbed into my mom's mini-van.

"Are you really just going for the popcorn?"

"No. I came for you!" I said excitedly. I pecked him on the head as we drove to the movie theatre. "But seriously. I still want my popcorn."

Review? For Faxness? For popcorn?

Love ya!

Mina Kurosaki


End file.
